Red Dead Retibution
by TheOneAndOnlyEnigma
Summary: Jack Marston, son of John Marston. These are his tales. Current Arc: Action & Reaction


I do not own Take Two, Rockstar or its Properties.

* * *

Action and Reaction I.

* * *

Washington D.C.

May 8th, 1911.

Edgar Ross and Governor Nate Johns were currently sitting outside the office of State Representative Adrian Dunn.

Adrian Dunn was the youngest House of Representatives member in the History of Congress. He was also the government official tasked to Nate Johns' plan to eradicate Outlaws in West Elizabeth. Whatever happened in the field, Dunn had to explain the actions taken to complete the objective.

A young woman approached Edgar Ross and Nate Johns.

"Representative Dunn will see you now."

Edgar and Nate stood up and walked into Adrian Dunn's office.

The two entered to see Adrian standing. He was looking out of his window where the National Mall could be seen.

"Have a seat, you two." Adrian unceremoniously said as the two sat down in front of his desk.

The young Representative turned around. Adrian was indeed an athlete before becoming a Politician. He stood an entire foot taller than Edgar and Nate, his auburn cut hair was meticulously cut, cleanly shaven. Adrian looked at the two before sitting down.

"What do you have to report, Governor?" Adrian asked.

Nate smiled. "Well, as you already know. All Bandits and Outlaws that posed a danger have been eliminated in West Elizabeth."

"Really?" Adrian had a look of annoyance on his face.

"Well...well yes. I mean, there are one or two... groups of deviants that still elude the hand of justice."

"One or two? Like, the Walton Gang? Or perhaps you mean the Bollard Twins Gang? Ohh, what about this Treasure Hunter Gang that likes to dabble in cannibalism and explosives! HMM?!"

Edgar raised his hand to calm Adrian down. "Let's be fair Adrian.."

"That's Representative Dunn to you, Agent Ross, and believe me I'm getting to you."

Adrian turned back to Nate. "When I signed on for this, I thought we were going to clean up West Elizabeth. Not spending all this time and resources on hunting down three men."

"Four men." Edgar smirked.

"Shut your mouth, Agent Ross I'm getting to that." Adrian took a deep breath to compose himself and continued. "Let's take a look at these three individuals, shall we?"

Adrian pulled out a few files and put them on his desk. He opened one labeled, "The Van Der Linde Gang' and read from it aloud.

"Bill Williamson. Top Lieutenant of the Van Der Linde Gang. Found dead in Escalera.

Javier Escuela. Top Lieutenant of the Van Der Linde Gang. Brought in alive, but was denied a trial and sentenced to death...by firing squad."

Adrian put down the file and looked at Edgar. "Couldn't even give the bastard a trial could you? There's this thing called Habeus Corpus, Edgar. Have you ever heard of it?"

Edgar was red with embarrassment and gave Adrian a nasty stare. Adrian ignored it and went back to the file. "Dutch Van Der Linde. Leader of the Van Der Linde Gang. Found and brought in dead. Apparently shot, but a Coroner's report showed that he was shot after he died, and the real reason for his demise was that since his innards were complete mush. It was hypothesized that he was either pushed off or fell off a very tall ledge."

Dunn then pulled out a file with the name 'Marston, John."

"Where do I begin? Where do I Fucking begin?!" Adrian looked at Edgar Ross.

"For one, I thought that we made a deal with Mr. Marston. He took care of the Van Der Linde Gang, and he would be exonerated of his past crimes."

"Then you are deluded and gullible as Marston was." Ross snarled.

"No." Adrian laid back in his chair. "I believe people can rise above their past mistakes and that we shouldn't define people on what happened in the past."

Adrian then opened the file and read aloud the contents. "John Marston. Shot to death on his ranch at Beecher's Hope."

"Now.. to be fair. Marston shot and killed numerous Army Soldiers."

Dunn looked at the file, "Who were acting under your direct orders. You shot a soldier who refused to follow your orders, and as a result his left arm had to be amputated."

Edgar Ross was looking around the room, flustered trying to think of something else to try and save face.

"I was just.."

"Just what?!" Dunn was furious and let it show. "Killed a man in cold blood after you were done with him? Like a piece of paper? Just use him up and throw him away like a piece of garbage!"

Nate Johns tried to defuse the situation, "Now, to be fair. Agent Ross was..."

"I didn't ask you a God-Damned thing! Now did I?" Adrian rose from his chair.

Nate then shrunk down in his chair. Obviously, intimidated by the younger State Representative.

Dunn then turned his attention back to Ross. "I had a chat with your Agency's Director, and he was just as appalled by this type of Savagery as I was." Adrian then went over to a table behind Johns and Ross and poured himself a Brandy.

Edgar was shocked, he never thought he'd be frightened by such words from Dunn's mouth.

"And he has decided, to my chagrin. That you won't be fired for this travesty."

Edgar sighed, thinking that he would be just be awarded for his hard work.

"But, however this will not go unpunished! So he has just informed me that you are to be confined to a desk, for the rest of your career at The Agency."

Edgar shot up. "You can't do this to me!"

"Not only this." Adrian continued, ignoring Ross' outburst. "Agent Fordham is to be reassigned to another operation down in Mexico, and above all else in three years time. When your optional retirement comes up, you are going to take it!"

Edgar sunk down in his chair. Even when he won, he lost. Adrian scoffed at Edgar.

"I don't see why you are so despondent, if it were up to me, I'd have you shot like a rabid dog!"

Edgar glared at Adrian, and Adrian glared right back at Edgar. Adrian sat back down in his chair, whilst Nate Johns was taking this all in.

"That will be all Agent Ross." He motioned for the Agent to leave. Edgar Ross stormed out of Adrian Dunn's office. Nate Johns got up to leave as well.

"Hold on Nate." Governor Johns looked at the State Representative. "I might not be able to pin this whole Marston business on you as well. But I know for a fact that you gave Ross command of the Reservesmen."

Nate Johns gulped as Adrian Dunn leaned in, "I'm going to keep my eyes on you from now on. You pathetic worm of a man."

Adrian then leaned back in his chair and started filing the paperwork strewn on his desk, he looked back at Johns. "You may leave!"

Nate jumped up and quickly walked out of Dunn's office.

"This is one hell of a mess." Dunn then picked up a picture from John Marston's file and looked at it. The picture was of Marston, his Wife, his son, and the man called "Uncle."

He looked at Marston's Wife and Son. "I at least hope, I've done right by you."

He folded the picture and placed it in his wallet. Where it stayed for three years.

* * *

Three Years Later ~

* * *

Senator Adrian Dunn was on a Train bound for Blackwater.

He had heard the news that Edgar Ross was killed down in Mexico on a Hunting trip.

From the Eyewitness accounts from Edgar's Wife and Brother, an identification was made.

And the man in question was brought in for the crime, and was currently confined in a cell down in Blackwater Jail.

Adrian was glad that Ross was dead, he wasn't so glad about the circumstances surrounding his death.

The Senator just hoped he had enough time to set things right.

The train pulled into Blackwater Station, Senator Adrian Dunn quickly arose and bolted to the Jail.

As he made his way towards the jail he was immediately recognized.

"That's Senator Dunn."

"Isn't that one of our Senators?"

"It's Adrian Dunn!"

"My! Such a young strapping man, our Senator!"

"Any idea if he is a bachelor?"

Adrian made his way to the jail and made his way inside. He was met by a Deputy.

"Senator Dunn! Sir, we didn't expect you to come all the way down here." The Deputy said.

"Where is he? I want to see him." Dunn prodded the Deputy.

"Oh yes right this way." The Deputy led Adrian to the Accused.

The Deputy then opened a door and there was The Man who was accused for the killing of Edgar Ross.

"Yep, we caught the sumbitch trying to ride into Beecher's Hope, but we caught him before he could make his way into the ranch."

Adrian looked at the young man in the cell. He looked rugged, stoic, and downright mad. He was sitting on the ground against the wall and had a couple of bruises and a nice shiner on his right eye.

"Who did that?" Adrian pointed to the young man's black eye.

"Hmm? Oh the shiner! I believe that Officer Helmsley did that." The deputy answered.

"And where is this Officer Helmsley now?"

The deputy scratched his head. "Helmsley should be on patrol right about now."

"Fire him."

The deputy looked confused, "What?" The prisoner lifted his head to see what was going on.

"I want you to fire that man for rough handling that man."

"But..but..."

"Now!"

The Deputy nodded, "Yessir." He left Dunn and the prisoner alone, as he went to find Helmsley.

The Prisoner got off of the ground and laid down on his bed. The man was silent.

Dunn walked up to the cell. "You probably have no idea who I am, or why I did that."

The Prisoner was silent, but Adrian knew that he was listening.

"Let's just say it was a small piece of what I have to make up for you. I was the Politician behind Edgar Ross' and Governor John's plan to get rid of The Van Der Linde Gang.

The young man sat up and gave Adrian the dirtiest look he could muster up.

"I'm not here to say what you did was wrong. In fact, I applaud you for it. Edgar Ross was a cruel Bastard and I'm hoping The Devil himself has his pitchfork jammed right up his fat ass."

The young man actually laughed at that bit, but then composed himself. Adrian sat down on a chair before continuing.

"What happened to your father, I will regret until my dying day. Granted, I had no idea about it until it was already to late. I was of the opinion that once your father did his duty, we'd leave him alone to his own devices. I was wrong, and I'm sorry for what happened...I truly am."

The Young man looked at the Senator.

"I'm just here...to make things right..."

The prisoner scoffed and laid back down, obviously hearing this before.

"Please, let me help you. John? John?" Adrian pleaded.

The Prisoner arose, "My name is Jack. Jack Marston, and I don't want the help of the stinking Politician who had a hand in killing my father."

"Like I said before, I had no idea that Ross was going to do that. You have to believe me"

Jack Marston scoffed. "Why should I?"

"Jack, I'm trying to help you here! I want this to go away, just as much as you."

"Then let me out!" Jack arose from his bed.

"It's not that easy. First, I have to persuade everyone that you didn't kill Edgar Ross, next you need a Pardon from The Governor to let you go off scot-free, and lastly I need to find another person to go down for Ross' death."

Jack warily looked at Dunn, "Why are you doing this?"

Adrian then pulled out his wallet and took out a picture of Jack's family and gave it to him through the bars. "Every single day, I regret what happened to your family. From how you and your mother were treated to how your father's death destroyed you and your mother."

Jack looked at the photo and back up at Adrian who continued, "I just want to help you, and redeem myself if possible."

Adrian put his head in his hands. Jack looked at Adrian, who actually looked remorseful for what he had helped do.

It was then Jack remembered something his father taught him. John Marston taught his son, that everyone deserves second chances.

"Okay..."

Adrian looked up at Jack who was standing up waiting to be released.

"What do I have to do?"

* * *

Adrian got Jack released from jail, and the two rode a steamboat to Charlton City on the end of American territory and the Beginning of Canadian territory.

"Alright listen Jack. I need you to do just one thing and you'll be set." Adrian gave Jack a satchel of supplies and things he would need. Jack was given all of his weapons when he was released from Jail.

"Nate Johns has fled US territory and made himself quite comfortable in his family's estate in Manitou County in British Colombia. If you want to get off the hook, I need you to take this pardon letter..." Adrian gave Jack a blank Pardon letter. "And make Nate Johns sign it, he's a coward, so you won't have to strongarm him to much, but be careful he's made friends with the local Trapper's Gang. So, getting to him will be tough."

"I've been through worse." Jack put the Pardon Letter away, as he did a final check of all his supplies.

"If you really want the Government to be in your debt, bring back Johns to West Elizabeth. That will really get you in their favor, and they won't think twice to sweep this whole Edgar Ross business under the rug."

Jack looked at Adrian, "Y'Know if I didn't know better, I'd think you were manipulating me into doing your dirty work."

"If you were any other man Jack, you'd be right."

The boat docked and the two disembarked and walked up to a Horse all ready for Jack.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" Jack asked Adrian as he strapped his supplies on the horse.

"Yeah, there is. You won't be alone on your little job." Adrian handed Jack a picture of a young man who had black hair, clean shaven, a bit taller than Jack, and was dressed in a white suit, head to toe.

"Who's he?"

"That's Dorian Applewhite. He's the son of a Business Magnate in New York."

"Why's he going to be helping me?"

"He has a particular set of skills that might prove useful to you. You'd never think about it, but Dorian was arrested for Grand Larceny about two weeks ago."

"Really?"

"Yes, he was caught in a Museum trying to steal a priceless Van Gogh on loan to the Museum from London. Rather than being incarcerated, Mr. Applewhite volunteered his services rather than face time in a cell. He'll be waiting for you in the Beaver's Dam, a bar located in Kodiak, the first town you'll come across."

Jack pocketed the Picture. "Is that it, Senator?"

"No, while in Kodiak. I want you to see a man named Alphonse. He's a Fur Trader by day, and arms dealer by night, he will help you get more suited to take on the Trapper's Gang. Let me think...Oh, I also want you to see a former US Army Major called Dalton, when you and Dorian are ready, he'll sneak you in Nate John's estate."

Jack got up on his horse, "Well if that's it, I guess I'll be on my way."

Adrian extended his hand, hoping Jack would shake it. To his relief Jack did shake it. "Good Luck Jack. I'm sorry I can't help you any further than this."

"It's alright. The fact that you are helping me is enough." With that Jack clicked his tongue and he sped away towards Kodiak, Manitou County.


End file.
